


A Day At the Beach

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: LoVe shares an............almost relaxing beach day in between S2 and S3





	

     "I hope you're being careful, Ms. Veronica Mars. You know how that fair, fair skin loves to freckle." Logan pressed a tender kiss to her exposed shoulder, gone warm with the sun's heat. Sun, surfing, his girl in less than her usual layers of sleuthy battle armor. Logan could enjoy a pre-college summer like this.

    "Mmm, I was very careful, thank you. But you said you loved my freckles!" She offered a faux-offended huff, leaning into him and going back to her book. Her fingertips fiddled with the next page before she dropped the book into her lap, chewing her lip. "I should take Back Up for a walk, we've been neglecting him."

     Pouting at her pooch, Back Up picked his head up and Logan felt himself smile. Watching them walk away, tiny blonde pitbull and her dog...

     Her book at his side caught his eye. 'How To Get Away With Murdering A Cheater,' he felt himself gulp. Thumbing a few pages, he felt himself jump at her quiet approach, only making her grin.

     "How to Get Away With Murdering a Cheater?" He barely _squeaked_. If this was a message, he wanted to make it obscenely clear that he read her. She dropped herself into his lap.

     "Oh. Actually for an online summer criminology class. Why... does it make you.... _sweat_? After all these years you really think I need pointers on hiding a cheater's body?" She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at him, angling her arms around his neck.

     "She _electrocuted_ him, _fun_ _parts_ first." He poured over the page still in his hands.

     "Yup. Kind of colorful for my tastes, but it has that shocking effect I can get behind the spirit of." She took the book back, tossing it in her bag by their feet. Kissing the corner of his mouth, she felt him smile.

     "Oh, Veronica," He sing-songed between kisses. "My _one_ and _only_ scary, scary girlfriend." He traced her lips with his thumb.

     "And don't you forget it." She kissed his nose. "Wanna get my back again?" She reached for the sun lotion, pointing over her shoulder. "The freckling, remember?"


End file.
